


Unwanted Fate

by Anonbeepboop85



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Extremely Dubious Consent, Good Uncle Kenny Ackerman, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonbeepboop85/pseuds/Anonbeepboop85
Summary: Levi is raised by his Uncle Kenny.Even though he’s poor he get good grades and has three best friends.He goes to college to become a doctor. Classes taught by Gersha Yeager.In college he meets Eren Yeager who takes an interest in Levi, but Levi just sees him as brat that got into college for free.Eren finds out the Levi doesn’t have a lot of money, so he uses this to get what he wants from him, threatening to have Gersha take away his scholarship.
Relationships: Kenny Ackerman & Levi Ackerman, Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi & Mike Zacharias, Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and I still like the idea so I lightly edited it and kept on writing

Kenny took out his old style flip phone and squinted at the contacts until he found the one he wanted and he clicked call. He put it up to his ear and listened to the phone go beep beep until he got voicemail;

' "hi this is Kuchel" "and Levi!" (Kuchel laughed) "please leave a message after the beep" '

Kenny sighed and hung up the phone, 'I wonder how sick she gotten since , and who's Levi?'

Kenny got in his car and drove to the motel that he last heard his sister was staying in

"Is a Ms. Kuchel staying here?" Kenny asked the man at the lobby

"Yeah in room 2b, here's the key" the man said 

"now why would you just give me the key without asking who I am?"

"Do I look like I care, know just bring the key back when you're done"

Kenny tsked and walk to 2b, and went to unlocked the door but found that it was already unlocked, so he carefully walked in the room with his hand slowly reaching for the gun in his leather jacket pocket.

He glanced around the small room and when he knew that no one was there he walked up the Kuchel who was lying in the neatly made bed.

'Even if she's an Ackerman, no one would want to kill her' he thought

"Hey Kuchel you don't look so good, you've lost a lot of weight since last I saw ya'" And when Kenny didn't get a response he tried again, "Hey Kuchel w-" he started, but was interrupted by a small voice

"She's dead"

Kenny looked for the person who spoke and his eyes trailed to a short very young boy sitting on the dirty floor whose cheeks were almost as sunken in as his sister's.

"What?" Kenny asked

"Dead, she's dead" the boy said hugging his knees and looking down

Kenny sighed and sat on the floor with his legs stretched out, "I'm Kenny, just Kenny"

"Levi...just Levi"

"Why didn't ya' call anybody?"

"She sold her phone for medicine but it wasn't enough, and the man at the lobby is scary" he hugged his knees tighter

"Welp, she never did like hospitals" Kenny pulled out a cigarette, "you mind?"

Levi shook his head

They both sat at separate corners of the room in silence and when Kenny took his last inhale of the cigarette, he stood up and extended his hand.

"Say, when was the last time you ate? How bout I take you out too eat?"

Levi got up and grabbed Kenny's hand and was lead to the man's car in which he was buckled in by him. Besides the soft country music on the radio, the car ride was silent and Kenny would occasionally try to move the long hair out Levi's face. Then after a ten minute drive, Kenny parked in front of the bar that he was a regular at and after he unbuckled Levi from his seat they walked into the bar doors.

"Kenny could leave your kid at the door?" the bartender angrily said

"How 'bout I call Uri's daughter and you can ask her" Kenny snapped back

Uri was the mafia boss before he died and the 'family business' was handed over to his daughter.

"Sheesh fine, but you could never live if I went out of business"

Kenny waved him off, put Levi in a seat and ordered food and drinks at the counter. And after 10 minutes he came back with a tray of a roast beef sandwich and pb&j, a soda, a beer and a bowl of chips.

Levi immediately grabbed the roast beef sandwich and began to devour it

"That one was mine" he said under his breathe as he plopped down on the chair across from his nephew stuffing his mouth and Kenny began eating the pb&j.

Levi finished the sandwich, chips and soda and then took deep breathes, exhausted and full.

"Wow" Kenny said after watch Levi the whole time, "did you even taste it?"

Levi didn't say anything, but then their silence was interrupted by a woman's voice.

"Kenny what have you done!?" the woman worriedly said as she crouched next to Levi with a wet cloth, "You were just going to let him sit here with an already dirty face and then food all over his face, just ugh" she wiped Levi's face clean. "Show me your hands" Levi complied reveling dirt stained hands "back door to the left, wash em"

Levi got up and walked to the bathroom

"Wow Carla you're so good with kids you should adopt him he's all yours" Kenny said

"Who's the kid anyway, you don't look like the type to be a Good Samaritan and take in a random kid."

"My sister died and that's her son and I can't just leave him there like that so I'll just bring him in my house I guess.I could never be a father but I could try to be an uncle"

"Well it'll do you good, you've been her more often ever since Uri died"

"What do you know about me? And don't mention that name"

Carla sighed, "Whatever" she said as she walk away with the tray

Carla walked away and Levi came back from the bathroom and about to sit down when Kenny said "how bout we go home?"

"Home?"

"Yeah, oh um, how'd you like to stay with me from now on?" Kenny gave an awkward smile

"...sure" Levi calmly said

"Then let's get out of this dump" he said as he put a twenty on the table and extended his hand again for Levi to hold and they left the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

The first year together was the hardest. Kenny had to buy all new clothes for an eight year old kid and pay for everything to take care of him. 

Kenny managed to get Levi a job in the back of a small grocery store stocking shelves. And when he saw that Levi stole something for them he didn’t stop him but gave light praises. Levi knew how to steal without anyone knowing but he was still lectured on getting caught.

Soon enough Levi started school. He got in trouble for roughhousing but other then that his grades where amazing. He was at the top of his class.

Everyone wanted to be his friend but Levi stayed aloof from them all. But despite his best efforts there were three that always stuck around him.

Hanje, who loved science. They wore glasses and were always awake and cheerful.

Mike, who was quiet and had a habit of smelling people and things. Because he was quiet Levi dubbed him the least annoying of the group.

And finally there was Erwin. Erwin was tall and nice. He always voiced his opinion even if the over kids didn’t like it. This caused the others to call him eyebrows. Levi kicked a kid to ground the first time it happened and told Erwin to tell him if it ever happened again. It still did but Erwin didn’t want Levi to get trouble again so it was kept a secret, which the bullies took advantage of.

Finally the first day of college came.

Levi assumed that the others would all be going to different schools but unfortunately for him they were all medical majors.

Because the campus was close enough, and that he wanted to save money, Levi stayed in his house and commuted to school. But that didn’t stop Hanje from dragging him to parties.

“I don’t want to go.” Levi said leaning on his front door

“What? Come on! We’re all going; me Mike, Erwin. Pleeeease! If you don’t like it after the first hour then you can leave! Pleeeease!”

“Ugh you’re so annoying! Fine.” Hey went back inside to grab a coat while Hange did a little celebratory dance

“But I’m driving, I don’t trust your crazy driving, and I want to live past my first day of college.”

“Fine with me!” They cheerfully said

Everyone got into Levi’s Uncle Kenny’s car and he shifted the truck into drive

“Won’t Kenny get mad at you for taking his truck?”

“I don’t care, now tell me the directions.”

Levi drove following Hanje’s directions and gave an annoyed sigh when he realized that the party was at a fraternity house.

Without even getting out of the car, Levi could tell that the house was dirty. He hated filthy places. And if the house was really bad, he might just compulsively clean it.

They all then got out of Levi’s Uncle’s truck and into the house.

After observing the big crowd, Levi turned to his friends to tell them to all stick together, but they had all already gone their separate ways.

Erwin went to talk to people about the classes they’re taking, Hanje went to find weed and Mike to find beer.

Alone, Levi thought that the best idea was to keep a low profile and lean against the semi dirty wall. It was better then awkwardly standing in the center.

“Hey shorty want a beer?” A kid with a shaved head said, holding a red solo cup

“That is disgusting, I don’t know where that cup has been.”

“Hey I was just trying to be nice!” He started to argue with Levi and a brunette with a ponytail came over to calm him down

Overwhelmed by all the yelling, Levi started to walk backwards from the commotion

Until he bumped into someone

“Oh, sorry” he turn around and looked all the way up at who he had collided with

He was tall and had a man bun with hair falling out out

Levi started walking back but he was stopped as the man’s hand grabbed his shoulder 

“Hey wait come back, here’s a beer”

He handed an unopened beer can to Levi who, after taking a second to think, took the can. And while keeping eye contact, he wiped the top of the can with the bottom of his shirt and then opened the can.

“I’m Eren Yeager.” He smiled and reached out his hand

“Levi” he responded, cautiously touching Eren’s hand and giving it a single shake

“So Levi, what dorm building are you staying at?”

“I am actually commuting”

He hummed, slightly disappointed.

Unsure of how to continue the conversation, Levi took gulps of the drink. He never had a full drinks but Kenny often let him have a little bit, so he was used to the taste.

“No offense but are you sure you can take all that, I mean you’re-“ he motioned his flat hand down, getting at Levi’s short stature.

“What? First of all I’m not the short, and second, the hell does height have to do with drinking?”

“It- never mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will be coming out shortly


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season Four Eren’s body with season One Eren’s personality. A masterpiece~

“Ugh my head” Levi groaned as he woke up

He sat up and realized that he’d been sleeping on the living room couch

“Morning” Kenny said leaning on the counter eating cereal. He wasn’t disappointed he was just surprised. He’d been in the same place many times but never expected it from Levi.

“What the hell happened?” He shielded his eyes from the light coming from the windows

“Glasses carried you home and said you passed out drunk”

“I don’t even remember anyth-“ he stopped as he started to stand up from the couch “wait what time is it?” He checked his watch “shit I have to go!”

He quickly switched his shirt and pants to clean ones, grabbed his already prepared school bag and left.

He ran outside, closed the door behind him and hoped into Kenny’s truck.

‘Ugh I haven’t even had any tea yet’

When he reached the campus parking lot he parked in the closest spot possible and raced to his class’ door.

He took one second to compose himself and catch his breath and he walked through door. He was embarrassed but it was better to be late then to cut class.

The professor didn’t stop talking when Levi walked in until Levi spoke up.

“Please excuse me sir for being late, it won’t happen again.” He bowed

The professor looked at him confused “That’s fine just sit down.” 

Levi said thanks and took a seat in the back row.

“Someone still thinks they’re in high school.” the professor muttered

The whole class snickered but Levi kept a stern annoyed face. It was too early in the morning to deal with anything.

He wasn’t even sure what class he was in. So he pulled out his roster.

‘Class: Biology Prof: Grisha Yeager’

Shit that was his most important class and Grisha Yeager was the best doctor of this century with huge connections. If Grisha hates Levi then he might as well drop out right now.

But he absolutely could not afford to switch majors. The only reason that he was in school instead of working was because of a scholarship. And to keep it he needs to keep up good grades and be in the doctor program.

The whole time he could barley concentrate, he managed to write down some notes but his throbbing headache was too much.

And before Levi even knew it, class had ended.

Hange walked over to Levi. His head laid heavy on the desk, with his arms covering his face.

Hange poked at his undercut with a pencil and he lazily swatted it away.

“Hey? Do you guys want to come over after classes?” He suddenly said

Hange’s eyes went wide and they waved their whole arm for Mike and Erwin, who were talking by the door, to come over.

“Yes Levi we will!” They rapped their arms around his head and squeezed

Levi squirmed to get out “Ugh calm down it’s just because I need notes. Now just start going to your next class. I’m going to stop for tea.”

“Ok!” Hange smiled and gave Levi one last soft pat on the head.

When the three had left, Levi got up and slung his bag on his shoulders.

And as soon as he stepped out of the door there was a tall man waiting for him.

“Hello again!” Eren happily said

Levi looked up. 

He hated having to look up at people. Breaking you neck just to look at someone already made you look weak. Levi tries to be aggressive and serious to over compensate, but he sometimes go the feeling that some people didn’t take him seriously.

Levi didn’t recognize him so he kept on walking towards the tea shop

“Hey did you hear me?! Wait!”

Eren caught up with Levi and walked along side of him. “Hey don’t ignore me Levi, I’ll just call you later if you keep ignoring me.”

Levi stoped walking “Why do you know my name and have my contact?”

Eren held in a laugh ‘he’s so cute when he’s angry’

“Well I’m Eren from the party and we were together the whole time until you passed out and your girlfriend with the glasses had to drag you away.”

Levi scowled “They, are not my girlfriend. And I absolutely do not plan to be in a relationship while I am a student. I can’t afford distractions. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to get some tea.” He rubbed his temple started walking, not waiting for Eren’s response.

“Oh yeah you did tell me about how that scholarship works.” 

“What’s it to you?” He scoffed as he continued to walk with Eren trailing behind him.

“Well, my mom Carla is actually the head of scholarships for this school. And, my dad is Doctor Yeager. So one word from me saying that you’re a meany, and your done for. Isn’t that crazy?” He wrapped an arm around Levi and smiled

Levi stopped and looked and Eren with surprise and worry. Did this kid actually hold his life in his hands? What kind of twisted fate was this? He should have never even gone to the party.

But what kind of things would this tall brat even ask for from the blackmail. Carry his things? Drive him places? Let him cheat on homework? Buy him booze? It couldn’t be anything too awful.

Eren patted him on the shoulder “I think I’ll join you for that tea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit or miss?

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Questions? Kudos?  
> ♡(˃͈ દ ˂͈ ༶ )(*´꒳`*)( *¯ ³¯*)♡


End file.
